fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Marina Peralta
Marina Louise Peralta was a former politician before the invasion, serving as Senator Jim Webb’s chief administrative assistant. After the Espheni invaded, Marina joined the new government forming in Charleston. After Tom Mason was elected President of the New United States, she became his aide and, after Arthur Manchester's assassination, the new Vice President. When Tom left his office to find his captured girlfriend and daughter, Marina became the 2nd President of the New United States but her fate became unknown after an Espheni assault against Charleston, which destroyed the new government. Story Season 3 Marina Perlata, one of Tom's aides, beseeches him not to go out fighting anymore since he has been elected president, but he won't hear it. Tom Mason plan's to bring Roger Kadar to it to deactivate the power plant; however, the doctor had not been above ground in some time and was very resistant, but Marina convinces him to help so they won't loose any more children. Marina walks with Tom around Charleston and speaks with him about the leadership. When they pass the Liberty Tree Tom mentions that he'll need to make a speech and Marina hands him one. Marina later goes to the opening of the Liberty Tree. As Tom plans to leave Charleston to visit the real president of the United States, Weaver and Marina cover for Tom to make it look like he's still in Charleston, so the mole wont catch onto the plan. Weaver prepares a massive search party for Anne Glass when they discover she is gone, but Marina shuts him down quickly as the fear is that the population in Charleston won't react well to the knowledge that Anne’s baby is an alien hybrid, and they cannot sacrifice so many soldiers, so they can ensure the safety of Charleston. While the small search crew is out, Marina has Dr. Kadar examine some pictures of a large device that she’s been tasked with identifying. Kadar soon figures out Marina went against Toms orders in finding out the information. While talking with Tom, she insists in shutting down the Volm project and Tom arguably deciding against it, Hal drives up in a Humvee, knocks Marina to the ground before holding Tom at gunpoint to come with him. While leaving, Marina recovers and warns Maggie about what Hal did, she shoots the Humvee with the 50 cal. Maggie later reveals to Weaver and Marina that Hal has been having nightmares about meeting Karen. Weaver insists that no one will get hurt while Marina talks to Tector Murphy about making a split decision in killing Hal, to not sacrifice Tom. Later, Tom is forced to make the decision about putting a hunter killer into Hal, which may kill him, but Marina comforts Tom and telling him "death is not the worst of all evils". Tom later resigns as President and Marina takes over as the President. In Charleston, John Pope laments that his business’ success means little without another community to trade with, before soldiers arrive to move his entire establishment on Marina Peralta’s orders. After President Benjamin Hathaway recuperates in Charleston after being brought by Cochise, he recognizes Marina Peralta, as an old colleague, before the talk turns to Marina’s growing unease with the Volm weapon secrecy. Later, Marina’s dictatorial behavior is noted by Weaver an thinks that she may be the mole in Charleston. Cochise shows the Volm weapon to President Hathaway, Marina and Weaver, explaining that the Espheni will soon launch a worldwide energy field that will decimate the planet, and leave only the aliens to survive. After Hathaway is murdered, observing the scene, Anthony, Weaver and Marina all agree to keep the matter quiet, and step up their search for the real mole. Outside, John Pope points out to Weaver that Marina had the most to gain from President Hathaway’s death, a thought neither can bring themselves to ignore. One week later, Weaver informed her the plans with the Volm cannon were going ahead and would be departing the next morning. When she asked where the target was, Weaver told her they wouldn’t know until they left. She questioned him, thinking he wasn’t telling her. Weaver told her it was standard military procedure. She then asked how they knew the Volm wouldn’t turn on them. He said they didn’t and reminded her of the Grid and how they would all be dead in three months if nothing was done. After telling her he needed to get the soldiers ready for battle, she left. After the Volm complex bombing, she questioned the status of the mission, and was mad that Weaver, Tom, and Porter left her out of the meeting. Tom told her not to worry, that they had dismissed him before a change of plans to place. Tom told her he didn’t want his job back, she said it was a tough job to do. Tom looked for her after the bomb went off, she was under some debris and couldn’t see. Tom removed the debris and noticed a cut on her head, he put pressure on it and asked if was any better. She said a little, but that it was still blurry. Tom then helped her up and brought her to the infirmary. She, Tom and some other survivors found two dead, soon after finding Lourdes. Tom lifted the rubble off her and found she was still breathing. Marina asked how bad she was, Tom said it didn’t matter, they didn’t have far to go to the infirmary. Dr. Sumner said she may need stitches and had her sit down, Dr. Sumner later told Tom she had a concussion. Tom later managed to blow a hole in the wall allowing them to escape. Season 4 When the 2nd Mass was returning to Charleston after 22 days, the Espheni attacked, deploying Mega-Mechs, Beamers, and Obelisks. With the 2nd Mass seperated, the remaining survivors are held in the now Ghetto Prison of Charleston, now run by the Espheni. Marina's fate became uncertain after the Beamers bombed the area of Charleston. Trivia * In Tom Mason's dream in ''Strange Brew, ''Marina appears as a teacher at Boston University. Appearances Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Unknown Category:Charleston Category:Deceased Characters